Traicion
by Lallen
Summary: Ok, no tengo idea de porque escribi este one-shot, pero lo hice, ya que... Traumatico, corto y extraño pero la dedicatoria es muy graciosa


**Traicionado**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, les pertenece a un grupo enorme de japoneses que envidio con toda el alma, pero bueno.**

**Summary: Me han dicho muchas veces que es obvio que Meiko lo engaña. Pero… ¿Y si eso pasara? One-Shot excesivamente corto y un poco deprimente. KaitoxMeiko.**

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Allí estaba ella, en la cama junto con Akaito, que le sonrió cruelmente a su hermanito, que observaba la escena aterrado.

No… no podía ser verdad.

-¡Meiko!- exclamó, con los ojos ya húmedos.

Ella lo miró de un modo confuso, pues no sabia que hacer… que decir en una situación como esa.

Kaito se quedo inmóvil unos minutos, presa de la desesperación, para finalmente salir huyendo de la casa, sin importarle si fuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Meiko se levantó de la cama casi inmediatamente (pese a las protestas de Akaito), se puso una bata y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Kaito.

No le importo que cinco segundos luego de estar fuera el agua ya la cubriera por completo, ni tampoco si la gente la miraba extrañada conforme pasaba.

-¡Kaito! ¡Kaito por favor espera!- gritó, desesperada al verlo alejarse cada vez mas de ella.

Él no escuchaba, solo continuaba corriendo, llorando en silencio, herido hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Pero finalmente Meiko pudo alcanzarlo, y Kaito se detuvo súbitamente, cabizbajo.

Ella llego cerca de él, y se le puso enfrente. Él no quería verla a los ojos, eso estaba claro.

-Kaito… yo… lo siento mucho.-

Kaito negó con la cabeza, y finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas, en un charco. No podía escapar de ella, pero nada le dolía más que escuchar su voz en ese momento.

Meiko se sintió lo mas arrepentida que ha estado una persona en este mundo al ver eso. Pero… lo que había hecho simplemente le parecía imperdonable.

-No lo entiendo…- musitó Kaito, poco a poco levantando la mirada para verla a los ojos. -¿Por qué?-

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla izquierda de la chica. –Kaito…-

-Yo te amaba. No, te amo, y creí que tu sentías lo mismo por mi… pero…-

Y ahí fue cuando Meiko se dejó caer exactamente igual que él, con los ojos llorosos. –Lo siento, lo… siento mucho…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No… no lo se, Kaito.- esto ultimo dicho entre sollozos.- No pude… evitarlo.-

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así?

¿Cómo no había pensado en lo mucho que le dolería a Kaito?

El chico la tomó entre sus brazos, desconsolado. No estaba enojado con ella, no…

Pero estaba decepcionado, y se sentía profundamente desgraciado. ¿Acaso ella no lo amaba?

-Meiko… ¿No me amas, verdad?-

Esta frase a ella le dolió como una lluvia de cuchilladas en la espalda.

No respondió, solo levanto la cabeza, pidiéndole un beso con la mirada. Se sentía pésima.

Y más aun cuando él, en lugar de negárselo (como un cornudo NORMAL) se inclino para unir sus labios a los de ella. Estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer.

Cuando la soltó, la acurrucó en sus brazos, sin saber por que seguía tratándola con tanta dulzura si la había encontrado en la cama con Akaito. No podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba consuelo. Aunque proviniera de la persona por la que se sentía tan mal.

Meiko se sentía culpable como jamás en su vida, convenciéndose cada vez mas que hacerle algo así a Kaito había sido un acto desagradable, cruel y horrible de su parte.

Y ahora él la abrazaba y la resguardaba de la lluvia y el frio… logrando hacerla sentir aun mas culpable. Haciéndola sentir querida… y por lo tanto culpable.

-Quisiera pedirte perdón, pero no lo merezco- musitó, con la voz a punto de romperse.

Es que… no había podido resistirse más a la tentación que le causaba el hermano de su amado…

Se quedaron ambos, abrazados bajo la lluvia, entristecidos y sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

¿Qué harían a continuación?

¿Podrían seguir juntos acaso? Ni Meiko ni Kaito tenían respuesta a ninguna de esas dos preguntas.

Lo único que este ultimo sabia era que no iba a dejar de amarla… mucho menos mientras siguiera temblorosa y triste entre sus brazos…

**Fin**

**Pd: Y a los que no les gustan los finales DEMASIADO ABIERTOS como ese:**

**Finales alternativos:**

**Kaito y Meiko siguieron adelante, se casaron y tuvieron cuatro hijos (uno de ellos **_**misteriosamente**_** tenia el pelo rojo)**

**Meiko se largó con Akaito muy lejos y vivieron una relación llena de **_**lujuria**_**, **_**voluptuosidad**_** y **_**excesos**_** en las Vegas (pero pronto Akaito demostró su talento como rey de las infidelidades y un día lo encontraron asesinado a botellazos en uno de los baños, Meiko inició una vida como fugitiva de la justicia)**

**Kaito optó por largarse con Gakupo y vivir una vida de solteros pervertidos viajando por el mundo buscando chicas sexis con las que… bueno, no seré mas textual (No lograron ligarse ****ni a una sola****)**

**Akaito había grabado el… **_** encuentro**_** entre él y Meiko… bueno, el… ok, no seré mas especifica, lo subió a Youtube y se volvió famoso como el usuario **_**DiosdelalujuriaXXX**_**, gano mucho dinero gracias a la publicidad y pasó el resto de sus días recorriendo el mundo junto con el príncipe Ludwig en busca de mujeres de pechos grandes. Nota: Meiko trató de retirar el video de youtube, pero **_**desgraciadamente**_** no logró hacerlo**

**Meiko y Kaito murieron de pulmonía cinco minutos luego de que este fic concluyera (De cualquier forma, seguro y sí se enfermaron)**

**Akaito murió abandonado pues luego de la primera escena no vuelve a aparecer (¿Lo notaron?)**

**Meiko y Kaito se reconciliaron espectacularmente, fundaron una empresa de gran prestigio (que fabrica helados con sabor a sake), el dinero los corrompió y se asesinaron mutuamente.**

**Kaito no pudo vivir con el dolor de sentirse engañado y se suicido tirándose de un puente. Meiko no pudo llegar a tiempo.**

**Unos días después Meiko se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de Akaito, y como este no quiso saber nada del bebé (¿**_**Por qué eso no me sorprende**_**?), Kaito se ofreció a cuidar de él como si fuera suyo. **

**Kaito le pidió matrimonio a Meiko, tuvieron un adorable bebé de pelo azul, dejaron todo el asunto en el pasado y vivieron felices hasta el fin de sus días.**

**(Mi favorito) Justo cuando se reconciliaron bajo la lluvia, llego Godzilla y los pisó**

**Atte: La Cruel Lallen (Muy Cansada y se le nota)**


End file.
